Hold me
by tobe1987
Summary: Red and Liz after the fight in the hanger. (Lizzington)


Hold Me

Disclaimer: I do not own the Blacklist or it's characters.

Author's Note: I will be participating in NaNoWriMo next month so I won't be updating my stories as often so here is a one shot and I hope to add chapters to all my other stories as well.

She was scared, he could see it in her body language. To be honest he was scared too. The events of the day had him on edge, he was so tired but couldn't fall asleep. Scenarios kept running through his mind. What if? What if Dembe didn't come? What if Solomon had cut Lizzy? _His_ Lizzy? He wasn't sure what he would have done. He would have tried to get to her, done all he could and would have gotten shot in the process.

Red blinked slowly and grabbed his glass from the small table next to him. Elizabeth was on the other side of the bed reading a book. At least she wanted him to think she was reading. Dembe was in between them hooked up to all kinds of monitors and machines. The man knew no selfishness and apparently no self-worth either. While he was beyond grateful that he had saved both their lives he couldn't believe the chance he took on his own.

Elizabeth's eyes were now trained on their friend. The book long forgotten, she took hold on his hand their skin tones a stark contrast. A soft smile formed on Red's lips and it felt foreign. He had come so close to losing them both today.

"He's sleeping so peacefully. Are we staying here for the night?"

"I will. I called for Mr. Kaplan to come retrieve you after she was done cleaning."

Her soft caring eyes turned to fear in an instant.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. The last time you left me alone I was almost killed!"

Her voice was quiet but to him it sounded like she was screaming at him.

"You are going to be in safe, capable hands Lizzy. I promise."

She shook her head and looked him in the eyes.

"No. I only want to be with you."

That was it. There would be no convincing her to go, no amount of pleading with her. She was staying.

"Fine, there is a small bedroom down the hall you can sleep in. I will stay here."

She shifted in her seat. He could tell she wanted to argue some more, that that wasn't good enough. She would say she didn't need to sleep, or that she could sleep in the chair as he was going to do. He would argue back and would win saying he would wait in her room until she was asleep. That however, was not what happened. Eyes full of emotion she turned to him.

"I don't want to go without you."

His breath caught in his chest and he could feel his body temperature rise as he started to feel the subtle cooling of his body through his sweat. What was she asking of him? To go to bed with her? He cleared his throat as Mr. Kaplan came in.

"Well, I am ready Raymond. Elizabeth." She said, looking from one to another and feeling the tension in the air. Red said nothing and Elizabeth broke eye contact to look at the other woman.

"I'm not going. Red said I could stay here."

She sat her bags down with a flourish.

"Good. I will watch over Dembe here, you two get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving this chair." He said, looking back at his friend.

"Neither am I."

"Yes, both of you are. If he wakens, I will come get you. Until then, sleep. Now."

Red looked at Elizabeth who waited for his move. He shrugged his shoulders and stood, bringing his hands to the air. He was exhausted, a little rest would do him well, he would need a fresh mind for the next days ahead.

"Come on Lizzy."

She stood and followed him down the hall, looking back as Mr. Kaplan sat on the seat she was just occupying, grabbing a thick book out of one of her bags.

The bedroom was basic, a bed, two side tables and a couple of chairs. She was happy to see an actual place to sleep. Almost every night had been a couch, a car, the floor. To sleep in an actual bed would be Heavenly. She sat on the edge and started to take her shoes off. Red, unbuttoning his vest, sat on one of the overstuffed chairs, head back.

"Red?"

"Yes Lizzy?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. The tears started to fall as quickly as she felt them come. A sob escaped and he was up and by her side in a moment. Throwing herself into his arms she sobbed as she had wanted to do in the car when he had picked her up after being shot at. The whole day she had lived in fear, the only moment of peace was when he held her.

"You're okay. Nothing like that is going to happen again."

Controlling her breathing she looked up at him, her eyes still wet and red from her emotional outburst.

"You can't tell me that. You can't promise something that you have no control over. What if they would have taken me away? What if?"

"I have thought about it all evening and trust me at the end of the day you always end up safe. With me."

She smiled and he laid her down gently, brushing a piece of hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and he went to stand.

"No Red, please stay."

Her voice was so small he almost missed her words. He swallowed and looked to the chair.

"I will be close Lizzy."

"No I want you to hold me. I don't feel safe without you."

This was some cruel joke fate was playing on him. She was so scared and he was her protector, how could he say no? Saying nothing, he sat on the opposite side of the bed and took his shoes off. His vest already on the chair he loosened his tie and slipped it off over his head. Bringing his legs up he sighed, contented and closed his eyes. He could feel her eyes on him then felt her shift. Her head found it's way onto his chest and he breathed in her scent.

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"What's going to happen now?"

He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to tell her he didn't know so he played softly with her hair. Her face was tilted upward toward his as she waited for an answer. He was not forthcoming with one.

Resting her body on one elbow she hovered above his face. He never met her eyes.

"You don't know do you?"

Their eyes met and clashed against each other. Suddenly his pulse quickened and her eyelids fluttered. There was a pull they couldn't deny anymore and her lips came down on his. He didn't protest but didn't reciprocate either. His body had shut down and he was at a loss. Never in his life had a woman confused him so much. She pulled away and turned on her side, away from him but close enough to feel his body heat.

"Lizzy, what you do to me."

His mouth was close to her ear and a shiver went down her spine making her press it into his chest. His arm went around around her and he kissed her neck. There were so many emotions running through them both; fear, worry, hope, love, lust. It was everything and more. When he lifted his head he saw the desire in her eyes and cocked his head to the side, studying her face.

"What do you want Lizzy?"

She blinked her eyes. It was her dream, Red there, Tom gone, she in her most vulnerable form. She opened her mouth and spoke.

"You Red, just you."

Their lips found each other and their hands grabbed and held on for dear life, praying this would never end. Breath mingled, lips swollen he dared touch her stomach, pulling her shirt up as it seemed to move on it's own accord. Lizzy lifted her arms, the garment coming off cleanly. She shivered, his hands on her skin, reaching around to unhook her bra all the while looking into her eyes, asking for her permission.

She peppered his mouth with gentle kisses, each one a confirmation, a plead to never stop. Finally naked beneath him he traced every curve of her body starting from her thighs, the dip after her hip, the swell of her breasts. She was perfect as if she had been a dream brought to life. Their kisses grew longer, more desperate as she gave him the same ministrations only much faster. She knew what she wanted and she was going to have it. Tipping the scales and having one of the most powerful men in the world under her power gave Elizabeth an adrenaline rush as she strattled his now naked body. He looked up at her as she bent over him, her breasts brushing his chest.

"Tell me what you want Red."

He wasn't expecting her to ask him anything. His mouth suddenly dry he tried to wallow and licked his lips.

"This. Is exactly. What I want."

She smiled a knowing grin and lowered herself on to him. He purred as he felt her around him, consuming him. Her name left his lips and she kissed them, wanting to hear more, wanting the satisfaction on rendering him useless. She rocked on him, arching her back so he had a perfect view on her body. He grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. This was no good. If she didn't stop he was going to lose himself rather quickly.

In a moment of pure adrenaline he flipped them over, his lips on her collar bone as she panted. Her hands were all over his body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Pulling both arms up over her head he kept his lips on hers as he slowly made love to her. Pulling away to moan out his name Red lost his resolved and let himself go inside her. They were both hot and sweaty but he continued to lay on her, her hands running over his lightly stubbled head.

"I love you. I know I shouldn't say it but I do." Elizabeth said, licking her lips.

"I love you too."


End file.
